Green Eyed Monster
by headslapdiva
Summary: He always did like her in green. Jenny, Jethro, and a party at the White House


**Title: **Green-Eyed Monster

**Disclaimer:** Don Bellisario and CBS own the rights to NCIS and the characters contained within this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** PWP, AU to the point where Judgment Day didn't happen

**Author's Notes:** Inspired by the March monthly romp over at ncis_temptation and written for the lovely .DiNozzone. Jethro always did like redheads.

Whether he liked it or not, Leroy Jethro Gibbs had always liked redheads. He wasn't sure if he was attracted to the flame-bright hair, the feisty personality generally associated with the crimson hair, or the fact that every redhead he had been with had green eyes. Currently, his eyes were locked on one redhead in particular, Jennifer Shepard, Director of NCIS, his former Probie, and currently the only woman teasing him across the ballroom. She wore a floor-length emerald green evening gown that brought out her eyes, with an asymmetrical top, one strap holding the top in place made from a band of darker green silk that wrapped around her bust before reappearing at her waist to trail down to the hem of the dress. When had he agreed to be her protection detail for one of these stupid black-tie affairs at the White House? Probably when Ziva leaked what she would be wearing, he thought to himself. He shifted in his tux uncomfortably and watched her flirt with one of the Congressional Aides prowling the party. He wished he was back home, in comfy clothes in his basement, working on his boat with her.

He abandoned his wishes of how he wished the night had gone and tried to fight the flash of jealousy that flared up inside him as she chatted up the younger man. He knew he had a number of years on the fresh-faced ivy league grad, and he suddenly felt rather inadequate to meet Jen's needs. The woman was damn near hypersexual at times, and while she did have the ability to make him feel with a teen with the amount of times he could get it up for her, there were nights where he felt like he couldn't meet those needs for her.

Jenny Shepard felt the steely gaze of the agent heading up her protection detail, and she gave him a flirty smirk. The look in his cool blue eyes took her by surprise for a moment. Was that jealousy in his eyes? She hadn't seen that reaction in a very long time with him. Not since they were undercover together in Paris. Slowly, she toyed with her hair, which had been styled in soft waves and worn down. She was glad she had decided to grow her hair out after the dreaded haircut. Jethro had made his preferences quite clear about her hair length right after she had gotten it done. For a while she kept it short, just to spite him, then started growing it out when she felt threatened by the former Colonel Hollis Mann. Looking back, it really was a silly feud with the woman, especially since she didn't last. Hollis had pried into Jethro's life, and that had always been an unspoken rule between them when they had been together – no prying.

She was torn from thoughts of the past when the aide grabbed her ass through her silk evening gown. "Hey!" she growled, gripping the kid's wrist tightly. "I don't think so." In a flash, Jethro stood between her and the kid, glaring daggers at the younger man.

"Is he bothering you, Director?" he growled, and she caught him sneaking a glance at her. She smirked inwardly, knowing that Jethro could never resist a redhead, especially in green.

"No, Mr. Thomas was just leaving to go to the bar," she purred, giving the young man a pointed look. He stepped away, looking slightly bewildered before she caught him mumbling, "frigid bitch," under his breath as he left. She wrinkled her nose and turned to Jethro. "I can take care of myself, Agent Gibbs. Or have you forgotten that?"

"Not at all, Director." He stole another glace, this time staring down her dress.

She smirked, taking his chin in her hand and tilting his head up to gaze into his eyes. "You know Jethro," she said with a small smirk, "most men look up dresses to see what they want. I've never heard of a man looking _down_ a dress before."

He glared at her when he got caught. "None of the other women here are quite as _endowed_ as you are." He saw her blush and he smirked.

"That was out of line, Agent Gibbs," she growled, her tone of voice saying one thing, but her body saying the exact opposite. "You are here to observe and protect me, should I need it."

"And I'm saying you need to be protected from the other guys looking to play grab-ass with you."

"Chauvinist," she grumbled under her breath, mischief shining in her eyes as an idea hit her. Perhaps he would get off her case if she showed him that she wouldn't consider the other men at the party. "If you feel the need to protect me from other men 'playing grab-ass' with me, then come this way." She walked down a deserted hallway, hoping he would take the hint and follow.

He almost called Ziva to follow her to the bathroom when he caught the look in her eyes. He knew that look well. It was the one that had started whatever it was between them in Marseilles. "David, DiNozzo," he said, catching his two agents eying each other across the room.

A chorus of, "Yes, Boss," sounded through his earwig.

"I'm tailing the Director. She needs some air. You two enjoy the party for a bit." He thought for a moment. "No drinking. You're both on duty, so save it for after the party." He pulled off his wrist comm and his earwig and stuck them in the breast pocket of his tux before following Jen down the hall. A door just off to the side of the hallway opened, and a manicured hand popped out to pull him inside the maintenance closet.

Jen pressed her lips to his in a fierce kiss, gripping the lapels of his tux jacket tightly in her hands. "You know, Jethro, green isn't your color." She frowned at his confused look. "You were jealous I was chatting up that aide, weren't you?" His growl was all the confirmation she needed. "You are all the man I need," she purred. She moved her hand down and kneaded him through his dress slacks. She was surprised that he was half-hard already, but she decided she probably shouldn't be. He always did have a weakness for her in green. "Hold still, and try to be quiet," she purred, voice going low and husky and turning him on more judging by how his cock jumped in her hands. She sank to her knees and unzipped his pants, giving him a mischievous smirk.

"Damn, Jenny," he growled, running his fingers through her vibrant hair. "In the White House? That's kinky, even for you." She gave his thigh a swat and glared up at him. "You'll ruin your dress." Why was he trying to talk her out of this? She was on his knees and willing to suck him off. He had to be insane to try and stop her!

"SecNav paid for it," she mumbled, pushing his pants down around his thighs. She smirked and wrapped her hand around the heated flesh, stroking him slowly and watching those blue eyes grow dark with lust before they slid shut. "Open your eyes, Jethro. I want you to watch me."

He looked down, forcing his eyes open as she stroked him to full hardness, then into those emerald eyes, now forest green with lust as she took his hard length into her warm mouth. She started with just the tip, suckling the sensitive head gently while her tongue teased over the slit. He moaned and fought to keep his eyes open, deciding to keep his locked with her dark green orbs. Watching her take his cock deeper into her mouth as she suckled a little harder, he almost lost it then and there. "God, Jen," he whispered, his grip in her hair tightening and fighting the urge to force her to take more of him.

She smirked around him when she took him deeper into his mouth, moaning softly when his fingers tightened in her hair. She felt him buck his hips slightly, and she lightly slapped his bare thigh again. Her hand moved along his thigh, the fine hairs on his leg tickling the palm of her hand until her hand settled on his sac, cupping him and squeezing him gently. She could feel him tense under him, and saw him biting his lip and trying to keep the shout in. She bobbed her head a little faster, suckling harder and tensing her hand slightly around his balls. The tangy taste of precum coated her tongue as she slowly got him off in the closet.

He gasped and tried hard not to make much noise as he slowly was pushed to the edge. He suddenly had no doubts that she wanted something more than him now, and he growled softly. "Mine." Despite her order to watch her, those green eyes of hers dark with lust as she sucked him off, his eyes slid shut and he threw his head back, moaning quietly as he came.

She could feel him twitch a few times, his grip on her hair tightening as he came, and she moaned at the taste. It was slightly bitter and tangy, and she loved it. Locking eyes with him once more, his clouded over slightly with the remaining desire from his orgasm, and she swallowed with a smirk. She felt his hands grip her upper arms and pulled her up for a deep kiss.

"Think I'll have to pay you back for that later, Jen," he purred, pulling his pants back up and tucking his dress shirt back in.

"I look forward to it." She put one finger up to his lips to keep him silent. "But if you threaten any other man who talks to me, you only get to look while I get myself off. Understood?" He nodded slowly. "Good. Like I said, green isn't your color, Jethro."

"But it sure is yours." He kissed her one last time and let her go, looking forward to the end of the night for a whole reason.


End file.
